What choice do we have
by Emtpirate214
Summary: How I think season 3 should go...Ward leads ye still can't fully control her powers and now there are unlikely allies.
1. Chapter 1

"Skye! What the hell is your problem?" Lincoln threw his hands up in frustration.

"My problem is that you and Coulson have been lying to me this whole time! When were you going to tell me that Cal escaped? Or did you think I couldn't handle that?" Skye's anger seeped deeper into her veins.

"Skye, you need to relax and calm down. You starting a little rumble that is not normal for this area. S.H.I.E.L.D won't be able to control the news feeds on this one if you don't calm down," Lincoln held up his hands to show that he didn't mean any harm.

"Do you think I really give two shits what S.H.I.E.L.D can or can't control right now?" Skye couldn't feel the vibrations anymore but that was for the fact that the pain in her arms from trying to control the quaking was becoming more than she could handle.

"Skye, don't make me do something that I will regret, please," Lincoln was pleading with both his words and his eyes, hoping that something would connect.

"Is that a threat?"

"No Skye, it's a promise that I made to Coulson, that I would do what was necessary if you lost control," Lincoln was having a hard time keeping eye contact with Skye at this point.

"So, my father was right. You all do fear me," Skye watched as Lincoln's hands began to spark.

"Skye, remember Puerto Rico. Remember what happened to Trip. Remember all that destruction and loss of life. Skye, S.H.I.E.L.D can't have you lose control like that ever again. I can't have you lose control like that," Lincoln began to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do.

Skye threw her arms down and felt the rumble of the earth beneath her feet. She was trying to have some control, but it was becoming harder to control her emotions.

Lincoln threw out a small amount electricity to show Skye that he was serious about this.

"I'm done!" Skye growled at the top of her lungs as the building began to collapse around them.

"Sir, I think you should see this," May pulled up the video feed from the diner that Colson recognized as the one that Lincoln and Skye were supposed to meet a potential inhuman. He watched and heard everything that went on.

"I knew that I should have told her what happened. I went against my better judgment. I went against the very promise that I made, that I would never see her as a monster, and I did that when I lied to ger by not telling her that Cal escaped," Coulson watched as Skye looked around. He watched as she pulled the comm out of her ear and throw it to the ground. He also watched with a heavy heart as she ran.

"What about Lincoln?" May watched the feed as Lincoln emerged from the debris and began looking around.

"Send a jet to get him. We need to make sure that he is not injured too badly," Coulson leaned back in his seat.

"And Skye?" May looked at Coulson with pity.

"Send Hunter yo find her. He may be the only one that can bring her back," Coulson began filling out the forms to release the funds to pay for the damages to the area.

"Why Hunter?" May was going to volunteer to go find Skye.

"Because, he was one of the very few that has looked at her like she was a monster. She needs someone she can trust right now," Coulson didn't look up from the paperwork before him.

"I'll let him know," May left the office.

Coulson watched the feed longer but couldn't figure where Skye had gone.

"Sir, I have something that I think you might want to see," Clarissa smiled.

"What part of leave me alone for a while did you not get?" Ward threw another knife at Skye's photo.

"Oh, I think that this will make you very happy," Clarissa handed the tablet over.

"It better, my aim has been shit today," Ward laid the remaining knives on the coffee table in front of him.

"Your aim is shit because you love her too much to aim for her face. Besides, you can't bring yourself to truly give up on you two getting together," Clarissa pulled the knives out of the wall and dropped them on the coffee table to add a dramatic emphasis to her point.

"Why do I keep you around?" Ward hated when she pointed things out that he rather not admit to.

"Well, it's for the fact that I'm an empath, I read minds, I can see the future and the past feom anyone's point of view, and because I have a winning personality," Clarissa smiled.

"Don't forget that you can also read the mind of someone during a past event," Ward began tapping the screen to watch some feed that Clarissa had hacked.

It was times like this that he missed Skye. She would have teased him about being a robot, but she would have made her findings more of a big deal than Clarissa did.

"Yes, I know that I am no Skye when it comes to this hacker stuff, but you didn't hire me for that," Clarissa scoffed as she pulled up the feed that really mattered.

"You know I hate it when you read my mind. So what is this, and why should I care?"

"Just watch," Clarissa smiled.

Ward watched in silence at what happened in the diner. He watched as Skye ran.

"So, she and her wall socket boyfriend had a falling out. Big deal," Ward was just a little bit happy that Skye had brought the building down on Lincoln.

"Well, they aren't together. Trust me, I've been in Skye's mind a lot lately. Plus, Coulson has issued an agency wide APB for Skye. They don't have her anymore. She's on her own," Clarissa smiled.

"So, she can handle herself," Ward shrugged.

"You men are so dense sometimes. She needs someone. You want to be that someone, and don't even try to lie about it. She is in a lot of pain. I think she is going to do something stupid. You need to go and get her. She is going to the place where this all started," Clarissa sighed as she showed Ward the APB for Skye.

"Los Angeles?" It had seemed like the worst idea ever when was taken on board.

"No, China. Where she was born. No, Skye," Clarissa began to cry.

"What is it?"

"Skye's going to end it all. Ward, she's going to kill herself," Clarissa looked at Ward with the same desperation that Skye felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Skye looked out over the Hunan province. She saw the village and all the destruction that had cone from people looking for her. She saw the bunker entrance to a base.

"What do we have here?" Skye's curiosity was getting the better of her.

"She's in China!" Hunter yelled as he unceremoniously crashed through the doorway of Coulson's office.

"Skye?" May looked at Hunter with curiosity.

"No, the bride of Frankenstein. Yes, Skye. She was spotted by some villagers near the Hunan province. Why the bloody hell would she be there?" Hunter looked at May sideways while trying to catch his breath.

"She's going home. She's going to where it all began for her," Coulson's light bulb went off and he was up and out his office door before anyone could object.

"Wait, she was born in China?" Hunter ran after Coulson.

"Yes," Coulson replied without missing a step.

"So, you're telling me that she's a bloody foreigner too?"

Coulson stopped and stared at Hunter, "What does that have to do with anything right now?"

"Nothing, but she used to make fun of me for being a Brit. Now , I find out that she is not a natural American like she plays, that's all. I'm going to start calling her China doll," Hunter snickered.

"Really?" Coulson asked with more of a statement than a question.

"You deal with Skye missing by jumping at every possible lead. I, on the other hand, revel in the fact that I get to tease her about being just as much of a foreigner as I am when we bring her back," Hunter stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Fair enough," Coulson walked out to the hanger bay.

"I can't believe you refurbished another plane like the bus," Hunter stopped for a moment.

"Well, it's exactly the same specs as the previous bus. Maybe Skye will feel more at ease on the bus than underground. She had some of her best moments on the bus. I handed her her S.H.I.E.L.D badge there the day before S.H.I.E.L.D fell," Coulson lovingly touched the cargo ramp.

"Wheels up in five," May came out of the lab doors.

"How the bloody hell did she do that?" Hunter looked at where May had just been.

"She knows even more short cuts than I do," Coulson shrugged as he headed for the stairs.

"We should be there within the next two hours," Clarissa sat accross fron Ward.

"I hope she doesn't do anything stupid before I get there," Ward stared out of the window.

"She won't, she is questioning a lot right now. She doesn't know if she can trust herself right now. You keep coming up in her thoughts. And before you think it's bad, she is thinking about you and she together in the HUB the day that S.H.I.E.L.D fell. I think that moment in time is where she goes whwn she wants to have good thoughts of you," Clarissa looked at Ward with a sad smile.

"Well, she shot me in Puerto Rico. Remember that? She made it very clear how she felt," Ward only loomed at Clarissa for a moment.

"When we get to her, let me handle the situation. I am somewhat on the same page as she is right now," Clarissa smiled.

Ward shot her a questioning glance.

"I mean, let me talk to her. Let me see what I can do first. You may just make her go off the rails more than she already has. You lack the finesse that I have in these situations," Clarissa took a sip of her water.

"Skye and I have history. Trust me on this, she will not open up to you. It took months before she would open up to me."

"That's for the fact that you are a man. You can't see into a woman's mind like I can," Clarissa smirked.

"Just because you have Jedi mind powers doesn't make you the expert on Skye," Ward barely turned from the window.

"I don't have to have my abilities to see what's going on with Skye. She is a woman who is heartbroken. She is in turmoil and just like a man you don't know how to fix it," Clarissa eyed her nails with boredom.

"Clarissa if I didn't know any better, I think that you were actually being sincere about how I feel about Skye," Ward barely turned from the window.

"Well-" Clarissa was interrupted by the pilot.

"Sir, S.H.I.E.L.D is in the area. How do you want to proceed?"

"We need to get there before S.H.I.E.L.D does, make it happen," Ward put his robot face on. Skye had always teased him about that.

"If they get there before we do, it won't be good," Clarissa's tone was a little more stern than she had intended it to be.

Skye eyed the entrance to the bunker with suspicion. She knew that it had been abandoned long ago by the Nazis but did that mean that it was still abandoned? She wanted to end things but not if it meant that others were going to get hurt. She was tired of being the cause of so much death. She needed to be alone. She had left everything behind so that she couldn't be tracked.

After a few tense moments, Skye entered the bunker.

"Hail Hydra," Skye whispered as she saw almost every surface covered in the insignia. "Good job Skye."

"Your name is Daisy," the familiar voice came from around a corner.

"Cal, what are you doing here?" Skye jumped back realizing that the bunker door had locked behind her.

"I was hiding out from the world. But now, I'm not sure that plan was wise. Well, hiding out in a former Hydra bunker was not the best part of the idea," Cal chuckled.

"Why's that?"

"Because both S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra are on their way. I picked up some traffic on the comms unit in the other room. Amazing machine. It automatically turns on when either Hydra or S.H.I.E.L.D vehicles are nearby. I'm guessing when your team showed up, well Hydra is wanting to protect their bunker. So, I guess you aren't here to reconnect with dear old dad," Cal looked down at his shoes.

"I left S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm on my own," Skye loojed at her own shoes wondering how long she had until both agencies arrived.

"They turned on you didn't they? I told you that they wouldn't understand what was going on with you. I found out something interesting though. Coulson put you on the Index. He made the entry himself," Cal huffed.

"Figures, they see me as a dangerous weapon. I guess it was only a matter of time," Skye sank down to sit on a wooden crate near by.

"You know, we wouldn't have put you on a list to be feared and monitored," a feminine voice came from around the corner.

"Who are you?" Skye stood at the ready.

"She's a friend of mine that has been helping me," Cal smiled.

"I'm Clarissa. We don't have a lot of time. S.H.I.E.L.D will ne here soon and they have put out APBs on you. Apparently you are highly dangerous and should be ICED on site. Sounds like they no longer trust you," Clarissa held her hands out trying to show she didn't mean any harm.

"How can I trust you?" Skye eyed both Clarissa and her father.

"You don't, but if you want to end up in some tiny little cell in some unknown location, well then, by all means stay here," Clarissa indicated the bunker with her hands.

"Daisy, please. Go with Clarissa and I. She can help you. She has helped me," Cal smiled.

"I don't know - ow," Skye felt a sharp pain to ger neck.

"Well, as your father I made the decision for you," Cal motioned for two guards to pick Skye up.

"Let's get out of here before S.H.I.E.L.D gets here," Clarissa lead the way to the jet.

"Don't tell Daisy that Ward is on the jet and that he is over Hydra. We need to show her that Hydra are the only ones who will help her. You made me a promise that you will keep her safe," Cal kept watch over his daughter as she was carried to the jet.

"Like I told you before Cal, she is in great hands. The hands of the man that loves her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright gang. I needed to set some stuff in motion. I hope you will enjoy. Please rreview**

"Well, do you want the good news or bad news?" Hunter sat down on a wooden create.

"Just tell me you found Skye," Coulson messaged May to have the plane ready.

"Nope, but I do have video feed of her, but she wasn't alone," Hunter showed Coulson the tablet.

"Cal has her. Who is the blonde? I don't recognize her," Coulson's feeling of dread got a little bit worse as the seconds ticked by.

"No idea. She's not on the Index. But, I have the distinct feeling that this is a former Hydra base. Well, I know it because of all the Hydra logos around. You'd think that the secret organization would not put their logo on everything," Hunter looked around.

Coulson shot Hunter a look.

"What!? I'm just pointing out facts right now," Hunter shrugged.

"If Hydra has Skye, we're in more trouble than we thought," Coulson began walking to the entrance of the bunker.

"She won't switch sides," Hunter felt that Coulson was reaching on this one.

"I know that, but ahydra is being led by Ward," Coulson put his sunglasses on.

"And?"

"Her powers are controlled by her emotions," Coulson walked onto the ramp of the bus.

"Oh shit," Hunter had forgotten that minor detail.

"May, let's get out of here, and make sure that this bunker is made unusable by Hydra," Coulson radioed May.

"With pleasure," May smiled as she launched multiple rockets at the bunker.

Skye tried to focus her eyes. She realized that she wasn't handcuffed, "So this must mean I am in a cell."

"No, you're in a bedroom. Granted, it's not decorated, but you can choose the decor once you get settled in," Clarissa smiled.

Skye recognize the voice, but not the brunette that it came from.

"You're not Clarissa," Skye looked around

"I am, but this is my true form. The form you saw yesterday was what I put on when I don't feel confident," Clarissa put down the knitting she was working on.

"Wait, you have abilities?" Skye became more curious than she was scared.

"I have many abilities. I can project an image of myslef that I think people will trust and feel ok being around. I also can look into people's minds and see what they were thinking during past events and see what they are thinking in current events. I also have the ability to make people obey with my mind," Clarissa waved her hand in front of her revealing all of her true form.

Clarissa was about 5'4" and had a figure that was more curvy than most. She wore a Captain America t-shirt and black pants with chains hanging down. Her hair was brunette but also had streaks of blue, green, pink and orange. She was barefoot with a tattoo of a sparrow on each foot. She looked to be covered in tattoos of all things that would be considered nerdy.

"Why are you showing me this?" Skye sat back on the bed.

"Because, you've been lied to enough. I wanted to start out today on the right one," Clarissa resumed her knitting.

"Well, thanks, but you're Hydra and I'm S.H.I.E.L.D, so that makes us enemies," Skye didn't know how to handle Clarissa's honesty.

"Good comeback oh snarky one, but I think you should listen before you pass judgment on me. My abilities came to light when I turned 15. My mom and dad saw what I could do and told me to get out of the house. I was thrown out by my own parents because they saw me as an abomination that was unholy. So I lived on the streets for a while until Gordon found me and took me to Afterlife. I was there when you were. I saw what Raina saw before she died. All the premonitions. All the pain and suffering that you went through. After Afterlife fell, I was on my own again. I ended up meeting Ward. He misunderstood my abilities and wanted me to make him forget about someone. He wanted me to take away all the pain that he felt for betraying this one person. He wanted me to help him move on from the one person who made him want to betray John Garrett l. And do you know who that person was Skye?"

"Kara," Skye started to feel sorry for Ward, just a little bit.

"No. You. He wanted to get over you. He wanted to get over the love he felt and the heartbreak from you, that's why he was with Kara, but she couldn't get him passed it. Deep down he knew that. Skye, he asked me to take all of that away. You know what I told him?"

Skye shook her head no.

"I told him that if I could, I wouldn't. I told him that he needed to feel that pain and come to terms with it. He needs you Skye. And I am willing to bet a skein of yarn that you need him too," Clarissa held out her hand to shake.

"I know that you're wrong, but I am interested in watching you torture Ward while going into his deceitful little brain," Skye shook hands with Clarissa.

"Actually, I am going into yours. There are way too many Skyeward fantasies in that man's brain," Clarissa made a face.

Skye laided down on the padded table trying to get comfortable. Clarissa stood at Skye's head.

"Alright, I am going to need you to relax and close your eyes," Clarissa said soothingly as Skye closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Clarissa put on the electrodes that would allow Ward to see what she was seeing on a video screen. Clarissa nodded at the camera in the corner.

Four hours later, Clarissa sat down on a couch opposite of Ward.

"I can't believe she shot me because she knew I would follow her," Ward sat with his head in his hands.

"She knew what the deviner would do, she knew that the only way you would stay put was for her to injure you. She just didn't plan on gaining powers and almost leveling half of Puerto Rico in the process. She loves you," Clarissa tired and felt it.

"I want you to start working with her," Ward barely looked up from the spot on the floor.

"No, usually I would jump on a chance to help someone control thier gifts, but I think this needs to be you," Clarissa never hesitated to stand up to Ward when it was needed.

"I don't know how to help her. Did you see her arms. They are covered in bruises and one of the docs downstairs said he stopped counting at 200 hairline fratures to arms. Apparently the only thing that is helping her survive this is the alien DNA," Ward rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, May was attempting to help her. i saw that in some of her memories, but it is doing more harm than good," Clarissa eyed Ward.

Ward and Clarissa looked up at each other as the ground beneath them began to violently shake.

"Skye," Ward was up before Clarissa could comprehend what was going on.

Ward wntered Skye's bedroom and saw as she was crying and screaming while asleep.

"Skye! Wake up!" Ward was by her side and grabbing her shoulders.

"Skye, wake up. It's just a dream," Ward sat down next to Skye on the bed and held her close.

"It's ok Skye, wake up," Ward whispered into her hair as he kissed her head.

The rubbling stopped.

"Told you," Clarissa smirked as she crossed her arms and leaned against the doorjam.

 **well, how was that? Let me know what you think. Keep on shipping Skyeward**


	4. Chapter 4

Well gang, it took me a wjile but it's up. Thanks for the favs and the one or two reviews but remember I don't own anything but Clarissa and a new guy.

"So, how's the progress with Skye?" Ward put down his folder of intel reports.

"She's doing well. I found that a lot of her trust issues go deeper than you. She's been betrayed by a lot of people over the years. Your betrayal though, was the worst. It cut deeper than the rest," Clarissa eyed Ward.

"Why's that?"

"Are you that blind or just really stupid?"

"Clarissa, I am the head of this organization. I would remind you to remember that tiny fact when talking to me," Ward resumed looking over the file.

"Ward, you and I both know that I am here to help you with the inhumans. I am not about the Nazi folklore that Hydra was based on. Plus, you need me to help Skye deal with everything," Clarissa smiled.

"Fine, but just don't do that in front of the men," Ward shrugged.

"Take her to London with you. She will be needed to show our friend that we aren't the bad guys that S.H.I.E.L.D is portraying us to be. Plus, it will give you the chance to show Skye that you are different and so is Hydra. Skye needs to see this, otherwise, you may lose her to S.H.I.E.L.D," Clarissa looked at Ward with a pensive stare.

"Are you crazy? She is barely controlling her abilities right now. I'm not taking a chance that she may lose it in the field and kill me. Or even worse, kill herself. I lost her once, I don't want to lose her again," Ward closed the folder and stood, showing that the conversation was over.

Coulson stared at the camera feeds looking for a small sign of where Skye was. He had failed her yet again. He had kept more secrets from her. He still hadn't learned his lesson about Skye, never lie and never keep secrets from her.

"We'll find her," May's voice came from the doorway.

"What if she doesn't want to be found? What if I have finally pushed to tge point that she no longer trusts us. I put her on the Index. She is one of our own and I promised her that we would help her, and I went and put her on the radar of every other agent. I see how Mack, Bobbi, and Simmons are all afraid of ger. It hasn't gotten past me that they all are a little relieved by the fact that she is gone. We need to do something," Coulson sagged into his chair.

"Maybe we should tell the team everything," May sat on the edge of Coulson's desk.

"What are you saying May?"

"No more secrets. Tell the team everything that we know about Skye. From the moment we met her to the reason why she ran. Give the team a little better understanding of Skye," May crossed her arms.

"Not even Fitz knows everything about Skye. It's time that they know just how much of a S.H.I.E.L.D agent that Skye is. Everything that she's gone through. Call the team into the briefing room. Tell them it's story time," Coulson stood.

Three hours later. Everything about Skye was laid out in the open.

"And I thought my life was hell," Hunter said as he threw a thumb in Bobbi's direction.

"Skye has proven herself in more ways than any other S.H.I.E.L.D agent. She almost died going after Quinn. She has been betrayed by everyone that matters to her, even us," Fitz felt lower than he ever had.

"That's why we need to find Skye. Emotionally, she is unstable," Coulson walked to the center of the room.

"Making her powers very unstable," May joined Coulson.

"And now she is with Ward," Fitz sat back in realization.

"She hates him with a passion, she'll probably kill him," Bobbi smirked.

"No, he'll probably push her and her powers over the edge," Coulson shook his head.

"Why's that?" Hunter looked confused.

"Because, Ward is the one who betrayed her in the worst way possible," Fitz hurt for Skye.

"He betrayed her when he broke her heart," May looked down at the ground realizing for the first time the feelings that both Skye and Ward had for each other.

"He killed Nash because he knew that Garett had ordered Quinn to shoot Skye. He had trouble admitting that he killed to protect her because he cared about her," May knew that his feelings were true. She had never said anything about Ward accidentally whispering Skye's name during their times together.

"Raina was telling the truth," Lincoln put his head in his hands.

"What are you talking about?" May looked at Lincoln.

"Raina made a comment to me right before Jiaying had killed her. She told me that when it came time, I would have to let Skye go. That I would have to give her over to her soul mate, that they were destined for something bigger," Lincoln's heart sank for the second time.

"Fine, you can go with me as long as you follow two rules. Rule one, you stay with me at all times. Rule two, do not use your powers unless it is absolutely necessary," Ward shoved a change of clothes into his back pack.

"Fine, I agree, but I have a rule of my own," Skye threw her back backpack on.

"Let me do the talking T-1000," Skye walked up the ramp of the jet.

"T-1000?" Clarissa cocked her eyebrow at Ward.

"Shut up. Make sure to keep things running smoothly while I'm gone," Ward closed the ramp.

Clarissa smiled as she hummed the theme song to The Love Boat.

"Hey Jones, it's kareoke night, pass the word," Clarissa smiled.

Skye looked out of the cockpit window as London came into view. She had never been here and had always wanted to.

"We'll meet with Jacob in the morning. Tonight, we are getting room service and sleep. Before you ask, I made sure that there are two beda in the hotel room," Ward sat the jet down gently.

"Thanks," Skye meant it.

Ward checked them in and carried her bag and his. They rode the elevator up to the top floor in silence. Skye showered and changed into a tank top that had the S.H.I.E.L.D logo with devil horns sticking out of the top and a pair of shorts on.

"Subtle Skye," Ward chuckled.

"What? Clarissa got ahold of the pajamas I had, which happened to all be S.H.I.E.L.D issue. I think she had some fun," Skye shrugged.

Room service came and they ate in silence.

"Do you miss it?" Ward barely looked up from his food.

"What?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D, do you miss it?"

"I miss what it was before the fall. I miss the team that was on the bus. I miss how it was," Skye didn't look up.

"If I could do it over again, I would have shot Garrett and not looked back. Just stayed the Grant Ward that S.H.I.E.L.D and continued on," Ward looked at Skye and his breath hitched when he saw the beuises covering her arms.

Skye followed his eyes and quickly covered her arms with a blanket.

"Does it hurt?" Ward moved the two trays of food to the dresser.

"Sometimes while trying to control my emotions. May was teaching me how tom compartmentalize my emotions and this is the result of those times. Some many fratures that the doctors stop counting and bruises from all the capillary beds rupturing," Skye went to fix the corner of the blanket that had fallen from her shoulder.

Ward stopped her hand with his.

"You don't need to hid who you are from me. We can find a way for you to safely channel your emotions and abilities so that this doesn't happen," Ward rubbed Skye's arm.

Ward was awoken to the rumbling earth.

"Skye, wake up!"

He could see that the dream was truly a nightmare based upon the fact that the rumbling was getting worse. Ward crawled into bed next to Skye and held her close. The rumbling stopped.

"It's ok Skye, I'm here," Ward held Skye against him.

"Stay with me?" Skye buried her face into Ward's neck.

"I'm not leaving. But we are going to have to change positions because I was sort if having a dream of my own," Ward tried to angle himself away.

"We are supposed to be a couple for our cover," Skye didn't know why she didn't think things through.

"We don't-"

Skye stopped him wiyh a kiss. His kisswas always the kind that made her tingle all the way down to her toes.

The sun woke Skye as it streamed through the curtains. She stretched and realized that shw was partially drapped over a very naked Ward. Skye lifted yhe sheets slightly and then quickly put them back down when she realized that thay were both naked. Skye silently smacked her palm to her forehead. She never thought things through.

"Good morning," Ward whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"Good morning to you too," Skye blushed at the realization that he had seen her completely naked last night, and compared to May, she was wondering if she was completely lacking.

"Last night was amazing. And this is going to sound cheesy but you rocked my world," Ward got up out of the bed.

"Swing and a miss Ward," Skye chuckled to herself.

"No, seriously. You kinda set off two earthquakes last night. First one was while you were dreaming and the second was when you and I," Ward pointed between him and Skye and the bed.

"We have earthquakes!" Hunter yelled excitedly as he ran into the middle of Coulson's briefing with the team.

"They happen all the time," Bobbi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, buth do they happen in the middle of downtown London?" Hunter threw back at her.

"Skye," Coulson said with realization.

"Wheels up in five," May said as she walked out of the room.

Ward and Skye met Jacob the next morning. You're not going to index me like S.H.I.E.L.D does are you?" Jacob looked at them skeptically.

"No, we won't," Ward smiled.

"Are they with you?" Jacob pointed oast Ward and Skye.

"Nope, that's S.H.I.E.L.D," Ward growled.

The ground began to shake violently underneath them.

"Skye, you have to control it," Coulson called out.

"We don't have time for this," May said as she shot Skye with an icer.

"Skye!" Ward barely caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"We're out of here," Jacob wrapped his arms around both Ward and Skye and did what he did best.

"Where'd they go?" Coulson yelled.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" Hunter threw his arms up.

"Jacob, he's Gordon's son and apparently got the same disappearing gift like his dad. They're gone," Lincoln ran his hand through his hair.

So, thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

Well you guys are getting a short update due to me being sick since Tuesday. Please let me know what you think.

Hunter watched Lincoln. He couldn't get a reaf on the guy. Was he truly one of them or did he still hold close ties to the people of Afterlife? Hunter watched as Lincoln played with a few sparks absent-mindedly.

"Might want to pay attention while doing that," Hunter continued to eye Lincoln.

"I am always paying attention. Like for the fact that you have been watching me most of the flight. What's on your mind Hunter?"

" Skye."

"What about her?"

" You have something for her? Is she the only reason that you stayed with S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Coulson eyed both men but decided that weighing in on this conversation was not needed at this point.

"I helped her transition."

"Transition?"

"When you have gone through the mist, it can be unsettling to some. Many have years of preparation before giing theough the mist. Skye didn't. She was also afraid to use her powers for fear of being judged."

"Well, it was a lot to take in. I'm not used to dealing with someone that can throw mw like a bloody rag doll whenever she gets upset."

"Skye didn't even want her powers," Coulson decided it was tine to weigh in.

"She told me as much in Afterlife. She wanted to be fixed. She thought that was what we did in Afterlife, fix people."

"Wait, so you're telling me that Skye will never be normal again?" Hunter looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

"Skye is normal, end of story," Coulson walked to the cockpit.

Ward watched Skye as she slept.

"Is she ok?" Jacob's voice was shaky.

"She will be. How about you? Are you ok?" Ward never took his eyes off Skye.

"Why did S.H.I.E.L.D shoot her?"

"They want her just like they want you. She was one of theirs. They turned on her once she gained her abilities, they feared her. They wanted to lock her aeay because they didn't understand her," Ward ground out.

"I can't believe that they would turn on someone who worked for them," Jacob shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well that is where Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D differ. We embrace you. S.H.I.E.L.D locks you away until they can use you or destroy you. I used to be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D once. Hell, I was Skye's SO at one point. I chose to follow a mad man that almost cost me Skye. I ended up leaving with Hydra and lost Skye. Until a few weeks ago when I got ger back. She is still somewhat loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D but after today, I don't think that loyalty will last. I love her. Deep down, I sort of always knew," Ward kissed Skye's forehead.

"I guess I'll go and see Clarissa now. She wants to dig inside my brain for a minute or thirty," Jacob rubbed the back of his neck.

"Clarissa is good at what she does. Trust her," Ward smiled up at Jacob.

Ward watched as Jacob left, closing the door behind him.

"So, was that the truth?"

"Skye, you're awake," Ward kissed her on the lips.

"Been awake for a bit. Trying to let the headache subside," Skye slowly sat up and scooted back against the wall.

"I thought that I lost you, I was thankful that they were only using icers," Ward scooted Skye over so that he could sit beside her.

"Did you mean what you said? About loving me?"

"Yes, every word. Part of me was trying to be the good agent that Garrett wanted me to be. The zero contact guy who observed. But then we ran our first mission that needed up with a Rising Tide hacker in the cell for questioning. You distracted me intentionally by taking your vest off."

"Then, I betrayed all of you by sneaking over Miles's place. I remember the look on your face. I felt like I was the worst person ever. I felt that I was going to be thrown from the plane."

" Well, as far as betrayala go, I think I have you beat by a very long shot," Ward half smiled.

"Well, I have a confession."

"What's that?"

"Do you remember the operation where you had to wear the eye glasses that made you act like you were Akeila?"

"Yes."

"Well, afterwards on the bus, you and Fitz were playing poker. Well, I was sort of going to help him out. I was wearing those glasses."

"And you used them to see my cards. That's wrong."

"Well I reminded him that I would be able to see him naked and that's why he folded. So, I turned them on."

"You used the glasses to see me naked?"

Skye sheepishly nodded.

"Well, as long as we're confessing. I accidentally saw you naked."

"When?"

"When you were showering right after our first encounter with Ian Quinn. I went to talk to Fitz about the night night gun-"

"Wait, you and Fitz wouldntalk while one of you were in the shower?"

"You, May, and Simmons all went to the bathroom together any time we all went out to eat. What's the difference?"

"Girls go in numbers because we compare notes and because we trust each other to be honest of how we look."

"Well, you were opening the shower and I saw you naked."

"Wait, that's the night I mentioned that I thought that the bus was haunted."

"Yep."

"Wait, so you're the reason I showered all the rest of the time wesring a swim suit?"

"Yep."

"Well, that was mean. Why didn't you say anything about seeing me naked?"

"Trust me, the fantasies that I was having about us in your bunk were better. So I kept trying to catch you naked."

"You, sir, are very dirty minded," Skye kissed Ward.

"Skye, I want to get something else off my chest," Ward sat up more.

"What's that?"

"I almost lost you when Quinn shot you. Lost you for a while when I betrayed the team. And I thought I was losing you again today. I don't want to lose you. I really don't want to think what I would do," Ward looked down at his hands.

"Ward, I don't think that I plan on leaving anytime soon," Skye folded her hands infto his.

"I'm glad you said that, because I have to tell you something."

"What?" Skye waited for the proverbial other shoe to drop.

"I want you to marry me."

"What?"

"I know that it is sudden, and that this is probably not the ideal setting, but I love you and I don't want to go through life with the woulda and should ofs haunting me. I want to be with you and make you happy."

"Yes."

"You mean?"

"Yes, I want to be Mrs. Skye Ward."

See what I did theP? Pun so intended.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok gang, had some ideas that I had to put down and work on. Here is the first of many. Just laying the ground work for more story. Thank you to all the reads and the likes. Thanks for the reviews! The only characters that I own are Clarissa and Jacob, the rest I am just borrowing for the purpose of this story.

"It has been almost two months since we saw Skye in London," Hunter rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"That and the fact that she was with Ward didn't make any of this any easier," Bobbi didn't look up from her notes that she had made on Skye.

"Bobbi, I think that we need to face the facts that Skye has gone to the dark side," Hunter took a gulp of his beer.

"No, she hasn't. I think that there is more to this than we know," Bobbi bit the tip of her pen.

"There is," Fitz made both Bobbi and Hunter jumped.

"I'm all ears," Bobbi leaned back in her seat ready to take notes.

"You are because you have to cover the horns," Hunter crossed his arms.

"Skye and Ward were becoming an item right after she was shot. Skye never knew that Ward confided in me. He told me about his feelings about Skye because he felt that he didn't know how to talk to her," Fitz looked down at his hands as he spoke.

"Sounds more like he didn't know how to connect with her," Bobbi made notes.

"She is more pop reference and he is the Special Operations. He had trouble identifying with her on somethings. Plus the fact that they looked at the world in different ways didn't really help. He was constantly having to look up her references after they would talk. He found that over time he cared more about her safety than anything. I know that they kissed once and that he couldn't get it out of his head. After that, it came out that he was Hydra and then I stopped caring what he thought. Overall, I think that he still cares for her and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her," Fitz grabbed a water out of the fridge.

"I think that he wants to prove to her that he is the man he told her that he was. Personally, I hope he proves that he does truly want her. She needs just a little bit of happiness in her life," Hunter took another gulp of his beer.

Clarissa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Going into Skye's mind while she slept was something different than going in while she was awake. She didn't know what she was going to find. Ward really hadn't been any help the last two months in trying to help Skye not lose control. She decided that going into Skye's dreams would be beneficial when Skye began to not talk to anyone. She decided that she would help Ward without him knowing.

Skye was sleeping soundly as Clarissa sat down at the head of her bed.

"Let's see what's going on inside your noggin," Clarissa whispered.

Skye was seated in Ward's bedroom and laughing. She was looking at him the way she had right before the mission to London. With love. She took his hand and had him sit beside her on the bed.

"I have something to tell you," Skye smiled.

"Ok," Ward sat facing Skye.

"I really don't know how to tell you," Skye became nervous.

"Just tell me," Ward kissed her hand.

"Ok, well, I'm pregnant," Skye was smiling.

Ward's face turned to a look of horror and then to anger.

"Get rid of it," Ward stood up.

"What?"

"You know that we can't have a baby. I don't want to be a father Skye. You know that the baby would not be safe here. Get rid of it. Or if you chose to keep it, but I would suggest that we put the baby up for adoption. We are not keeping the baby and that is final," Ward walked out of the room.

Clarissa came out of Skye's dream and immediately knew what had to be done. She ran down the hall and burst into Ward's room.

"Get up now and don't argue with me," Clarissa growled.

"You do realize that it is two in the morning. So, you better have a good reason for this," Ward stretched.

"We have to talk. Remember how you and I talked about you helping Skye with controlling what is going on with her powers and that I was going to stay out of the way?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I went into her head tonight. I know, I know I shouldn't have done that and that's my bad, but I was getting worried because she has withdrawn from everyone. I need you to talk to her and have an open mind about what she is going to tell you. It has nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D and her powers. You need to hear her out and not overreact," Clarissa sat down on his bed.

"Alright," Ward shooed Clarissa off his bed.

There was a low rumble in the air and both Clarissa and Ward looked at each other.

"Skye!" both said at the same time as they both ran for her bedroom.

Ward scooped Skye up and held her tight to him.

"Wake up. Skye, it's just a dream," Ward kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry," Skye held onto Ward like a lifeboat.

"Skye, I think you need to tell Ward what's going on. I'm going to give you two some time," Clarissa closed the door as she left.

"She was in my dream, and then she wasn't," Skye sat up.

"She told me that she went into your mind while you were sleeping because she was worried about you," Ward kept a close watch on her.

"I do have something to tell you right now. I just don't know how to you will take it and I don't want you to be angry over it," Skye stood and walked to her bathroom.

"I understand if you want to go back to Coulson's team," Ward's heart sank, as he realized that he was about to lose her again.

"I'm not going back. I don't think that I will ever go back there, but you may not want me around once I tell you," Skye looked down at her hands as she held something in them.

"Skye, you can tell me anything," Ward went to Skye.

Skye didn't look up but put the white stick with the little read out in his hands.

"I'm pregnant," Skye was afraid to look up at Ward for the fear of what his reaction was going to be.

"We're having a baby?" Ward looked down at the two pink lines and smiled.

Ward dropped the test and swooped Skye up in his arms.

"We're having a baby," Ward repeated as he kissed Skye.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I'm pregnant and we are both being hunted right now."

"We could have the whole world chasing us and none of that could make me upset. Skye, starting a family with you and having you as my wife will not make me think about the world outside right now," Ward smiled.

"Besides, you couldn't have gotten pregnant by yourself."

"That's true. So, what's next?"

"You move into my bedroom with me and we make it our room. We should turn this room into the nursery. Then we need to up all the defenses and hire more guards. I'm not going to let my pregnant fiancé walk around to possibly get taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. Who knows what would happen," Ward kissed Skye's forehead.

"Come on, we can talk about all that in the morning. Pregnant lady is tired," Skye smiled as she led Ward out of her former bedroom.

Coulson looked over mission reports and began to wonder how Hunter had graduated high school.

"Can we talk?" Bobbi knocked on the door.

"Sure," Coulson waved Bobbi to the empty chair across from his desk.

"I think that we aren't going to get Skye back," Bobbi didn't even bother to hold back on what she was thinking.

"Why do you say that?" Coulson's heart began to sink lower into his chest.

"I think she is going to stay with Ward. There was something there and then the fact that our reaction to her powers didn't help our relationship with her," Bobbi reviewed her notes.

"Plus, us putting her on the Index didn't help the whole relationship issues either," Coulson looked past Bobbi at the screen with Skye's Index entry on it.

"Coulson, Skye knew that she was going to have to go on it as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. She was not exempt from it," Bobbi set her notes down.

"Yes, but Skye has been through enough without other agents needing to judge her based on the Index. She needs our support, not our ridicule," Coulson looked back at Bobbi.

"Alright, I know that this may be a private meeting about an MIA agent that can rock anyone's world, but I thought that you should see this," Hunter grabbed the tablet that controlled the screen on Coulson's wall.

"How am I looking at Hydra's memos?" Coulson sat up.

"Remember that nice little Trojan horse that Skye put on their computer? Well, she never really turned it off, so it still sends us info," Hunter shrugged.

"Hunter, what the Director is trying to say is get to the point already," Bobbi huffed.

"Fine, here it is. Why is security being increased all over the base that Hydra is at? Still haven't figured out which one that is currently. More importantly, why is Ward ordering extra guards to be with Skye at all times? If he truly loves her, then why is he treating her like a prisoner?" Hunter cocked his eyes in Coulson's direction.

"He's protecting her," Bobbi thought out loud.

"Hey beautiful," Jacob startled Clarissa.

"You can't just pop in here anytime you want Jacob," Clarissa glared.

"And miss a chance to talk to my favorite girl?"

"That ended when I left Afterlife Jacob," Clarissa turned her back on him and resumed putting on her makeup.

"You abandoned us Clarissa. I waited for my father to find you and bring you back, but you never came. Why didn't you come back?" Jacob turned Clarissa around.

"Because I saw the true Jiaying and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty. Plus your father made it very clear that I was no longer welcome in Afterlife when I started questioning things," Clarissa crossed her arms to put some distance between her and Jacob.

"Well, I think that you and Skye need to come back to Afterlife. You don't belong here with them. They won't understand how to help Skye while she is pregnant," Jacob sat down on Clarissa's bed.

"Get off my bed. The medical staff and I can help Skye while she is pregnant," Clarissa snorted.

"You never used to complain when I was in your bed Clarissa. Besides, Afterlife is the same but minus Jiaying. Raina said that Skye would lead our people. It's time that Skye fulfill her destiny," Jacob wiggled his fingers goodbye and disappeared.

Clarissa exhaled slowly. This was going to be something that would have to be discussed with Ward.

So what does everyone think of the story so far. Let me know your thoughts please.


	7. Chapter 7

Well gang, another chapter is upon us. I hope that you guys enjoy it and I can't wait for your reviews,

The only thing that I own are Clarissa and Jacob. The rest of the gang is owned by Marvel

Clarissa sat down with a huff. She was worn out and didn't know how to deal with what was going on. She had never seen how there had dealt with pregnancies in Afterlife. She hadn't stayed long enough. Jacob hadn't been much help either. If anything, he had just complicated matters. She didn't need him back in her life right now; he was one of the main reasons that she had left Afterlife. She needed time to think and with Jacob having the ability to pop in whenever he wanted, well that didn't help her out. She decided that she needed to do some research but where to start. Clarissa smiled to herself, S.H.I.E.L.D. They may have the information that she needed. She already had the back channel thanks to Skye's Trojan horse. She just needed to make sure that S.H.I.E.L.D didn't see her doing the hack and didn't detect it. It would be a challenge but she needed something to get her mind off Skye.

Hunter scrolled through feeds of footage. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He couldn't believe that Skye wouldn't pop up anywhere. He hated not being able to find his target.

"Come on Skye, where are you?"

Hunter continued scanning feeds when the alarm went off for a security breech.

"Hello, what have we have here?" Hunter began to trace the feed and suddenly he was seeing a base.

"Coulson, get down here now!" Hunter yelled into the intercom.

Hunter watched as Ward was working out with some of his recruits. He was able to see all but the bedrooms. He was amazed at all that he could see.

"What is so important that you think that you can yell at me?" Coulson entered the room and sat down next to Hunter.

"Oh, just the fact that I am looking inside the number one Hydra base on the planet right now. I can see everything but the bedrooms and the bathrooms. I see that our friend is training some of the new recruits for Hydra," Hunter waved his hand in triumph towards the computer screen.

"He always did like to be hands on. Did you see any feeds with Skye on them?" Coulson didn't take his eyes off the screen that showed Ward.

"Nothing yet, but I'm thinking that he might have her at another base right now. You know he still employees doctors that like to experiment on inhumans like Skye," Hunter didn't like to be the one that had to put that hard truth out there but he did.

"He won't do that to her. No matter what, deep down, Ward still has feelings for Skye," Coulson smiled.

"Yeah, but was that before or after Skye shot Ward four times in the side?" Hunter looked at Coulson with genuine concern.

"I hope that it is after she shot him. For her sake," Coulson didn't stop watching the feed.

Ward finished with the recruits and decided that a much needed shower was in order. He headed to his room.

"You might want to keep Skye in the bedroom for a while until I can get something taken care of," Clarissa walked up next to Ward.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I found something that may indicate that S.H.I.E.L.D. can see into the base with our security feeds. I have already tried to isolate the program but let's just say that I am apparently not going to win against this program. It is literally kicking my butt," Clarissa walked next to Ward like she was handing him papers.

"So you are telling me that S.H.I.E.L.D. can see what we are doing and that I need to hold all important meetings either in the toilet or in the bedroom?"

"What I am saying is to act like everything is business as usual and that you should encourage Skye to stay in your room for right now until we can make sure that we can move her without S.H.I.E.L.D. seeing her on the feeds," Clarissa handed Ward a tablet showing Skye's index profile.

"What is this?"

"This is how they treated your wife prior to her bouncing out of there. They put her on the Index Ward. They don't trust her even though she was an agent with them. They fear her. They fear what she is capable of. You were an agent once. You know what they will do if they get ahold of her," Clarissa took the tablet back from Ward.

"How did you know that Skye and I are married now? We just had the ceremony last night. In secret might I add. So, how do you know," Ward shot Clarissa a look.

"I'm able to get into your mind remember and you are just throwing out thoughts of your wedding vows. You want to give Skye the best wedding possible as soon as it is safe to do so. You also have realized that you are going to be a dad in about seven months. I am proud of you Ward, you are growing up. Such a big boy now," Clarissa smiled as she broke off to go to the kitchen.

Ward shook his head with a smile. He had hoped to keep his marrying Skye last night a secret for a while. He was ready to prove to Skye that he was going to be a great husband and father. He was going to prove that he deserved her and her love. Ward entered his bedroom and closed the door.

"Well, there is my handsome husband finally home from training," Skye smiled.

"Well, I can't just stay in bed with you. Even though that sounds like a great day in my book," Ward smiled as he hugged Skye.

"We need to talk," Ward kissed Skye on the forehead.

"Why do I feel like I should be on the way to Coulson's office for hacking?"

"Well, you aren't going to Coulson's office. I just need you to stay in the bedroom for a while. We are having some security issues right now and I this is the safest room in the base. I just don't want anything to happen to you and the baby right now. I don't trust anyone with your safety right now but myself and Clarissa. I just don't want someone taking you and doing something just to get at me," Ward kissed Skye again.

"Fine, but you owe me a lot of battleship to make up for this," Skye kissed Ward back.

"I have spent four months plastered in front of this screen watching the Hydra video feeds. They are boring the hell out of me right now," Hunter whined as he yawned.

"We have to find out where Ward has put Skye. He may have her somewhere in the base or somewhere at another base," May barely looked up from her report that she was writing.

"Or, she may be coming out of Ward's bedroom at two in morning, and holy shit," Hunter nearly dropped the laptop.

"Not funny Hunter," May shot Hunter a look.

"Not joking right now," Hunter pointed at the screen showing Skye walking down the hallway.

"Oh my God. Is she?" May couldn't finish her thought.

"Well, that is an interesting turn of events," Hunter sat back not knowing what to with himself.

"What's an interesting turn of events?" Fitz walked into the kitchen to get a cup of tea.

"Skye has a bun in the oven. Plus she was exiting Ward's bedroom," Hunter blew out a breath that he didn't' know he had been holding.

"Please let it be Lincoln's," Fitz looked over Hunter's shoulder.

"Let what be mine?" Lincoln walked into the kitchen with Coulson.

"You and Skye never played adult twister did you?" Hunter cocked his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about Hunter?" Coulson was seriously confused.

"What are you talking about?" Lincoln walked over to Hunter.

Hunter simply pointed at the screen showing Skye walking into the kitchen. Her tank top was covering her stomach but it looked like she was attempting to smuggle a basketball underneath it.

"Is she-" Coulson still hadn't wrapped his mind around this.

"Pregnant. Skye is pregnant." May said it quietly but loudly enough that everyone in the kitchen could hear her.

Everyone watched as Ward came into the picture and smiled at Skye as he came up behind her and rested his hands on her abdomen. They watched how Ward was rubbing his hands on her abdomen and as Skye put her hands on top of Ward's hands.

"Well, Lincoln, you're off the hook," Hunter slapped Lincoln on the back.

"Huh?" Lincoln looked confused.

"May was praying that you and Skye had hooked up so that the baby was yours," Hunter smiled.

So what do you guys think? Let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

So another chapter dawns. Ahh, the twist and turns that may or may not happen, just you wait and see. I might be getting ready to upset some people and I might not. Just depends on my mood.

Disclaimer: The only characters that I own are Clarissa and Jacob. Holler at me Marvel if you want to use them in the TV show or a movie. I will be willing to join ya!

Alright, on with the chapter!

Clarissa new that she needed help. She was in over her head and only knew of one person that she could turn to for this type of help. Clarissa picked up the phone and took a deep breath.

"School for gifted youngsters," a gruff male voice answered the phone.

"I need to talk to the professor please," Clarissa knew who it was but she didn't feel like dealing with him right now.

"Who wants to know?" the male voice snorted.

"Logan, you know who it is," Clarissa growled out.

"Clarissa, the one who put the head whammy on me. Why would I let the professor talk to you?" Logan spat.

"Because he is in the room with you right now holding out his hand for the phone," Clarissa always knew that Logan could be a jerk.

"Fine," Logan huffed.

"Clarissa, are you going to come here and work on your abilities?" Professor Xavier had always had a voice of calm that made her feel at ease.

"Sorry Professor X, not right now. I do need your help though. I don't know what to do about something that I have seen in someone's mind. She is a good person, but what I have seen makes me wonder if something can push her over the edge," Clarissa didn't know how to handle this and she didn't really want to handle it alone.

"I have seen what your mind has seen. I don't like it. I hope what we have both seen does not come to pass. What about the man that you work for, what does he think of all of this?"

"I haven't told him yet. She is his wife and I don't really know how to approach this with him. I mean, these are just dreams that I have seen. Plus, she didn't give me permission to look in her mind. I sort of did it for the fact that she is causing some minor earthquakes while dreaming. Not the big kind like when she is really upset, but the small aftershocks that barely anyone notices," Clarissa sighed.

"Clarissa, I think that she needs to come here and learn how to properly control her abilities, otherwise I fear that she will cause something to happen that may hurt or possibly kill someone," Professor Xavier sighed.

"She has learned how to control them when she is awake, but I don't think that she will trust you to help her. The last person ended up trying to kill her so that she could absorb her life force," Clarissa pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Who taught her to control?"

"Her mother, Jiaying, she also tried to kill her. Made Skye's trust issues get worse," Clarissa sat down on her bed.

"Skye? The S.H.I.E.L.D agent? Clarissa, I think that you need to know something. S.H.I.E.L.D is looking for her to the point that they even contacted me," Xavier was worried as to what Clarissa had gotten herself into.

"That's big. I thought that Fury had personally given you his word that he would not put any of your people on the Index?"

"Yes, and he has held his end of the promise, but I cannot protect her if Fury is looking for her. Clarissa, that is not a wise idea," Xavier sighed.

"What? I didn't say anything!"

"No, but you thought of something. I don't think that it is a good idea to find the new Afterlife. Who knows who is running it and how Skye will react. You know how Jiaying tainted the minds of all that lived in Afterlife. According to Director Coulson, she was even able to taint Skye's. Clarissa, I think that you need to get her back to S.H.I.E.L.D and fast. She needs to be helped right now and you are not the one that can handle this. You barely have control over your powers at this time. We don't even know the full extent to your powers right now. Who knows what may happen to you while trying to help her. Clarissa, please follow my advice and take her back to S.H.I.E.L.D," Xavier sounded tired.

"I will have to talk to the boss man, and I will have to talk to Skye. It is ultimately her decision and I can't make it for her. Thanks for your help professor," Clarissa hung up the phone before the professor could reply.

Coulson stared at the images from the security camera of Skye. She was pregnant and married to Ward. How could this have happened to her? He knew how, Ward had warped her mind like he had done to Kara's. How could Coulson have let this happen to Skye? How could he have prevented this? That's right; he didn't listen to his heart and let the team say what they felt about Skye. He had kept secrets from her and made her feel that she was no longer part of the team. Coulson heard a ping come from his computer and looked down to see an e-mail from someone that he hadn't talk to in years and really never had any dealings with.

"What do you want?" Coulson asked out loud as he opened Professor Xavier's e-mail.

Coulson's heart sank as he read Xavier's words about how Skye may become lost from her humanity if she didn't get some help. He admitted that he knew she was on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D, but that she needed help but not to fear being turned over to S.H.I.E.L.D if she didn't want to be with them right now. He offered to help her and try to convince her that she needed to return to S.H.I.E.L.D and talk with them.

Coulson leaned back and closed his eyes. At least it was a ray of hope. He didn't like the fact that Xavier and his "students" were exempt from the Index per Fury himself, but if he was willing to help Skye and not ask too many questions, then who was Coulson to turn that down. Maybe Xavier was one of the few that could possibly help Skye and maybe just maybe help her find her way back to the team. He had to admit that he missed having her around with her snarky comments.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" Hunter knocked on the door jamb of Coulson's office.

"I have a lot of them right now, what's up?" Coulson sat up and straightened his tie and then moved to fixing his desk.

"I was wondering if you would let me go with Lincoln to check something out," Hunter crossed his arms.

"Well, that's sort of cryptic; care to elaborate just a little so that I know where you two are going?" Coulson shot Hunter a look.

"Lincoln thinks that he found the spot where the new Afterlife is. He wants to go but no have the GPS beckon on. He wants to make sure that these people aren't' found like last time. I am in agreement with him. I think that these people just really want to stay off the grid and not have to deal with the outside world. I mean, look at how we all handled Skye," Hunter rubbed the back of his neck and barely made eye contact with Coulson.

"I don't know if that turning off the GPS is such a good idea. What if something happens to you two? How would we get to you with back up if we don't know where you are?" Coulson continued straightening his desk.

"I have sparky with me. Plus, I am pretty handy when it comes to a fight. I know that you think that we need to Index all the people there, but right now, I think that finding this may lead us to Skye," Hunter didn't know if that was true but Lincoln had told Hunter to mention it when asking to use a quinjet.

"Fine, but you need to be back as soon as possible. If anything happens, I want you to immediately turn on the GPS as a signal that you are in trouble," Coulson finally stopped cleaning his desk.

"We will let you know what we find," Hunter nodded as he left the office.

Hunter walked down the hallway to Lincoln's room and knocked on the door.

"Well?" Lincoln waved his hand for Hunter to come in.

"Dad's letting us borrow the car. We just need to make sure that we don't scratch it. And before you ask, yes, we get to turn off the GPS tracker," Hunter sat down on Lincoln's bed.

"I was planning on turning off the tracker either way. I just thought that it would go over better if we asked about it. Get your gear, we need to go before Coulson changes his mind," Lincoln finished shoving things into his backpack.

"Are you sure that Skye is there?"

"No, but if what Jacob tells me is true, then she will be. Jacob has already talked to Clarissa but I doubt that Clarissa is going to help us," Lincoln walked out of his door.

"Clarissa was the hot blonde from the Hydra base that we blew up, right?"

"Yes, but that is not her true form. She is tricky like that and only a few of us know what she really looks like. I only know for the fact that I worked with both her and Jacob while they were in Afterlife. I should have known that she would follow Ward," Lincoln shook his head.

Hunter grabbed his pack from his room as they walked down the hallway. He followed Lincoln up the ramp of the quinjet and closed it after they were safely on board. He got them airborne and then turned off the GPS tracker.

"Alright, where to?" Hunter was getting the navigation ready for the coordinates.

"Same place as before," Lincoln kicked up his heals.

"Wait, what?" Hunter looked at Lincoln out of the corner of his eye.

"The best way to ensure that the enemy doesn't know where you went, is to go right back to where you are. I don't think that S.H.I.E.L.D would think to look there for Afterlife," Lincoln shrugged.

"Wow, that is stupid," Hunter typed in the old coordinates.

"Not as stupid as what I am about to tell you," Lincoln prepared himself for what was about to come.

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"Bobbi and I are sleeping together and we didn't know how to tell you that she and I are now a thing," Lincoln held onto the seat as tight as he could.

Well gang what do you think of that? Dun, dun, dun or dud dud dud? Let me know what you think please! I love feedback and I love to know what you guys think. PM me if you have any suggestions or the thoughts of how Hunter is going to handle everything.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright gang it's time for another chapter, let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I only own Clarissa and Jacob. Holla at me Marvel!

Skye sat up in the bed in a cold sweat. The dreams were getting worse and she didn't know what to do about them. They weren't real but they felt like they were. She didn't know if she should tell Ward or not. They were just dreams after all.

"What's wrong?" Ward rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong," Skye smiled.

"You're lying. Is it the baby?"

"No, the baby is fine. I guess I am just getting a little more uncomfortable right now."

"Skye, you're eight months pregnant, you are bound to be uncomfortable right now. It's normal and it's to be expected."

"I know, I'm just getting restless right now."

"Come on, let's go back to bed. I want to spend some time with you before I have to go and meet with some of my lieutenants tomorrow," Ward pulled Skye closer to him.

"Clarissa wants to go to Afterlife and see if anything was left that will give us a hint at what to expect with the baby," Skye snuggled into Ward and smiled as he began to rub her belly.

"Fine, but make sure that you too don't draw attention to yourselves. I don't know what I would if something happened to the both of you," Ward kissed the top of Skye's head.

Clarissa and Skye left the base in the quin jet in silence. Clarissa opened and closed her mouth several times trying to think of how to talk to Skye about the dreams. She thought about the conversation that she had had with Professor Xavier and wondered if it would be a bad idea to talk to Ward about taking Skye to see him. What harm could it do and who knew, it could possibly help Skye in the long run.

"Why don't you just spit it out no matter how bad it sounds or comes out," Skye didn't take her eyes off the horizon.

"What are you talking about?"

"You either have something to say or you are doing a really bad impression of a fish," Skye finally looked at Clarissa.

"Well, I don't know how to say it without making you come out looking bad. I just don't know what to tell you or how to tell you what I did. Ok, I sort of went into your head while you were dreaming," Clarissa shrugged.

"You went into my dream?! How could you? That is an invasion of privacy! I can't believe you!"

"Listen, either I help you with what is going on in your dreams or you will have big time issues controlling your powers," Clarissa rolled her eyes.

"Next time, you need to tell me what is going on and let me be a part of the decision making process," Skye turned her attention to the outside world.

It wasn't the fact that Clarissa had gone into her dream that was bothering Skye, but what Clarissa had witnessed that bothered her. She didn't even want Grant to see those things. She didn't want him thinking that there was something wrong with her and that he needed to leave her. She wouldn't blame if the roles were reversed. Skye watched as they landed just outside the gate of Afterlife.

"Hey, we have company," Hunter came into the building that Lincoln was looking through.

It seemed that no one was in village anymore and that no one would ever really come back. He thought that they were here but Lincoln guessed that becoming an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D had cost him the trust of the residents of Afterlife.

"I told you to turn off the GPS tracker Hunter," Lincoln sighed in frustration.

"I did. This isn't a S.H.I.E.L.D quinjet anyway. It's Hydra. Now what do you suppose Grant Ward is doing here and why?" Hunter thought out loud on the last statement.

"How can you tell that it's a Hydra jet, and more specifically Grant Wards?"

"Easy, I have been watching the feeds for months now, I have come to memorize all the jets they have, and this one," Hunter waved his hand towards the landing plane, "Is the only one that Grant Ward himself gets on anytime that he goes anywhere. He doesn't take any other plane on their base. So, my shockingly electric friend, how do you think we should proceed with this bit of luck?"

"Luck? I say that we get out of site for right now and see what he and his cronies are up to, and then make a plan that does not involve dying at the hands of Grant Ward."

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. And cronies? What is this, an old 40s mob film?"

"No, it's smart so that we can assess the situation and can get the better advantage, and for your information I watched some old Captain America clips from the 40s, so yes, cronies fit."

"Whatever you say mate, but I saw we use this time to get Ward so that we can get Skye back."

Clarissa knew that Lincoln and Hunter were watching them, but she needed the answers to help Skye. She and Skye could handle the two agents with no issues if need be. She was just more worried what would happen to Skye if she got really upset, and the simple fact that Skye was very hormonal wasn't helping either. Clarissa looked at Skye when she realized that she could tell Skye was in pain by her thoughts.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Skye shot Clarissa a look that she hoped would mimic May's.

"Are you having a contraction?"

"What makes you think that?"

"The simple fact that you are thinking about the pain and that you want to make it back to Ward so that he can be there for the birth," Clarissa looked at Skye and stopped, "We can go back, but I don't know anything about an inhuman and if the birth is different from that of a human. I don't know what is going to happen with your abilities during the birth or if everything is going to stay the same. I just don't know, but the faster that we find the answers, the faster that we can get back to the base."

"Fine, they aren't that bad and it's not like my water has broken or anything of that nature. Besides, I read online that it can be a couple of days of contractions before anything will really happen."

Hunter watched as Skye waddled her way up the path.

"Well, at least she is all belly."

"What are you talking about?" Lincoln kept a watch of Clarissa; he knew what her abilities were and wondered why she was not acknowledging their presence.

"I'm saying that Skye is all baby belly, so she should get her figure back pretty fast. Nothing like a woman who loses her figure after having a baby. She will always nag about how she used to be so good looking before but then she has a baby and you never hear the end of it."

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"Yeah, my mum. She named her stretch marks after me. She told me that I was the reason she couldn't wear a string bikini anymore."

"I don't know if I should be disturbed or sad."

"Be disturbed. Beer and liquor help get the mental images of thinking about you mom in a string bikini out of your head."

"Well, right now, we need to hide because they are going to be here soon."

"How do you know that? They are still walking up the trail; well Skye is more waddling than walking."

"Think about, if your friend is inhuman and is about to have a baby, where would you go to get medical information on what might happen during the pregnancy?"

"The medical records area."

"And where do you think we are?"

Hunter looked around. He finally noted the filing cabinets and the medical equipment.

"Ah bugger."

Skye walked into the medical building and looked around. She smelled Hunter's cologne and smiled

"Come out Hunter, I know you're here."

"How the hell did you know that?" Hunter threw up his hands as he came out of hiding.

"Don't wear cologne when you are trying not to be found."

"Well Lincoln, you better come on out too," Clarissa smiled.

"You cheated using your ability," Lincoln came out.

Skye felt like she had peed herself. How could she have done that in front of everyone?

"Skye?" Clarissa had read Skye's mind.

"I think my water just broke," Skye looked at Clarissa in horror.

So my followers what do you think?


End file.
